Comme du cristal qui se brise
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Silence. Silence. Tremblement. Silence. Gémissement.Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Hurlement. Réveil en sursaut. 'Chut, il n'y a que moi ici' 'chut, c'est fini'. Ou comment Aya fut détruit. Yaoi.
1. Ange

Disclaimer: Aya ne m'appartient pas. Je le torture quand même. Pareil pour les autres.

Auteure: Tyni. Sur une idée de Tyani, ma conscience.

Couple: En arrière plan ? Crawford x Shuldig. Le reste ne compte pas.

Résumé: Shuldig se rappelle, comment il en est venu à marche dans les montagnes, avec pour seul compagnie un être humain que la vie a horriblement brisé. Un être humain qui fut son ennemi. Un être humain qui s'appelle Aya et qu'il appelle 'mon ange'. Ou 'mon cœur chéri'.

Note: Ne cherchez pas autre chose qu'un espèce d'immense résumé de ce qui a mené à cette situation. Et attention aux âmes sensibles, c'est pas tout mignon. Sinon, c'est écrit en écoutant _Gabriel _et _Pop'n gum_. Aucun rapport choucroute …

**

* * *

Comme du cristal qui se brise  
**

Silence.

Silence.

Tremblement.

Silence.

Gémissement.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Hurlement.

Réveil en sursaut.

-"Chut ... Tout va bien mon cœur. Il n'y a que moi ici. Chut... C'est fini ..."

Des doigts longs glissent sur une joue, dans l'angle d'une mâchoire.

-"Allez mon cœur, réveille-toi, c'est fini. Allez, allez, on se réveille mon cœur chéri. Oui, il fait jour, regarde, c'est joli, non ?"

Shuldig observe le maigre corps entre ses bras, si frêle, le visage crispé qui se détend en se blottissant contre sa main. Shuldig l'observe, et se demande la même chose encore une fois, la même chose, qu'il se demande tous les matins, à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, avec contre lui ce corps si menu.

Shuldig se demande quand Aya est-il devenu cette petite chose brisée, tellement fragile, qui observe les rayons du soleil d'entre ses bras. Puis il se rappelle comment le jeune homme à l'âme d'un enfant a été brisé. Impitoyablement, définitivement, intégralement brisé. Et il ressert ses bras autour d'Aya, comme pour le protéger. Parce qu'aucun être humain ne devrait vivre ce qu'il a vécu. Jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Personne.

Jamais.

*****

Quelques heures après, les deux jeunes hommes avaient repris la route, ou plutôt le sentier, dans les montagnes. Celui avec une longue natte orange tire l'autre, qui même engoncé dans des vêtements d'hiver semble prêt à s'envoler à la moindre rafale, trop fin.

*****

Shuldig resserre ses doigts autour de la paume, avec délicatesse, la main dans la sienne est trop délicate, elle est comme prête à se briser si jamais il serrait un peu trop fort. Mais il ne la lâchera à aucun prix. Parce que rien qu'avec cette main, c'est toute la confiance d'Aya, ce qu'il en reste, qu'il garde, et c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'il est là. Et Shuldig sait que leurs mains entrelacées sont parfois, souvent, la seule chose qui empêche Aya de sombrer dans son passé, et de s'y noyer. Sans même la regarder, Shuldig ne lâche jamais cette main décharnée et diaphane. Cette main qui refroidit dès qu'on la laisse s'échapper, comme si son propriétaire n'a même plus la force de se réchauffer.

En grimpant la piste en lacets presque effacée, Shuldig se souvient. Le rythme de marche est suffisamment lent pour qu'il pense à autre chose, et il se souvient. Ils marchent lentement, parce qu'Aya est si fatigué maintenant, si faible.

*****

Tout a commencé avec une mission, une de plus. Une de trop peut-être. Une différente. Qui n'aurait jamais due exister. C'était une mission en solo, pour Aya ou Ohmi. En lisant le contenu du dossier rouge que lui avait donné Manx, il l'avait devancée, elle qui s'apprêtait à donner la même chemise en papier rouge à Ohmi, il avait accepté, avant qu'Ohmi ne soit mis au courant. Est-ce qu'il se rendait vraiment compte ? Sans doute pas, mais il était hors de question que ça arrive au cadet des Weiss.

Juste après le premier le soir, Abyssinian s'était lavé plusieurs fois, cherchant à chasser l'odeur de la sueur des corps qui s'étaient pressés contre le sien, pour finir par boire pour oublier, oublier ça, les mains baladeuses et leurs promesses lubriques. Pourtant, le lendemain, il recommença le même manège, s'habillant d'un short en cuir noir à chaînes et d'un top laissant son ventre nu, les vêtements fournis par Kritiker. Il enfila son long imperméable noir et partit à nouveau, pour le même endroit.

Le cinquième jour, lassé de le voir dormir la journée, délaissant boutique et repas en commun, et rentrer juste avant l'aube, Yohji l'attrapa par son manteau, alors qu'Aya partait. Et le manteau s'ouvrit en grand. Le blond lui demanda pourquoi il était habillé en pute, s'il avait des problèmes. Le plus jeune paniqua, lui envoya un coup de poing et s'enfuit jusqu'à la boîte de nuit. Yohji commença à le regarder différemment.

Puis, trois jours après cet incident, Aya ne rentra pas, et Manx annonça face aux questions de ses coéquipiers, qu'il était en vacances exceptionnelles. C'est ce que le roux lui avait demandé de répondre. Les Schwarz s'aperçurent rapidement que leur quatuor de rivaux ennemis n'était pas au complet. Et Yohji n'arrivait pas à oublier le corps à la peau blanche, à peine couvert par les vêtements noirs.

Shuldig, quelques temps après, peut-être un mois, infiltra une branche de la mafia sur ordre de Crawford, en tant qu'assassin. Tuer des innocents ne l'avait jamais gêné. Personne n'est jamais innocent. Il avait été un rat de laboratoire, autrefois, pour le soi-disant bien de ces soi-disant innocents.

L'allemand avait grimpé les échelons rapidement, se servant de sa télépathie pour dénoncer les traîtres, les espions, et exécutant ses missions à la perfection. D'ailleurs, c'était son don de télépathe qui l'avait alerté en premier lieu de la présence d'un esprit hostile qu'il connaissait. Mais il avait mis un certain temps pour mettre un nom et un visage dessus. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de connaitre quelqu'un qui se ferait violer quotidiennement et se laisserait faire. Puis le Schwarz arriva sous les ordres directs du bras droit du tyran qui avait le monopole de cette branche mafieuse. Un soir, en venant chercher son ordre de mission, il le vit. Il n'arrivait à croire ni ses yeux, ni sa télépathie que c'était bien lui. Et pourtant.

Ils en avaient fait un objet. Une œuvre d'art.

_Jolie petite poupée. _

Abyssinian était là, juste vêtu d'un pantalon blanc. Et un collier au cou, attaché à une laisse que tenait le mafieux. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés, conservant son dégradé inversé, mais sa frange avait été égalisé et aplanie. Domestiqué. Comme lui. Sa peau avait atteint une couleur porcelaine, presque laiteuse, et c'est à peine si on devinait d'anciennes cicatrices sur son torse et ses flancs. Son visage étaient un ensemble de courbes, des lèvres pulpeuses et lisses, des yeux inexpressifs ourlés de cils immenses. Un corps musclé et mince. Un rien trop mince, même, mais quoi de moins étonnant pour quelqu'un qui se faisait passer dessus toutes les nuits, chaque jour ?

Abyssinian était devenu une parcelle de perfection dans la laide réalité.

La surprise avait figé Shuldig quelques instants, ensuite il avait détourné le regard. Franchement, peu importait ce pourquoi le Weiss était là. Son jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

De son fauteuil, le mafieux n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt qui avait un instant miroité dans les prunelles vertes de son employé récemment upgradé.

Et tout s'était enchaîné. Shuldig n'avait pas réussi à évincer totalement Abyssinian, utilisé comme une poupée sexuelle, de sa tête. Et il ressentait l'esprit de l'autre s'enfermer de plus en plus, fragilisé à chaque coup de butoir que lui infligeait le sexe du mafieux, ou ceux de ses amis. Parce qu'il l'exhibait, le prêtait. A ses proches, à ses collaborateurs, à ses employés zélés. Sans en parler à ses coéquipiers, Shuldig se préoccupait de plus en plus des motivations qui animaient son ennemi, et de son état. Se demandant si les autres Weiss savaient. Et si oui comment pouvaient-ils laisser un de leurs amis faire cela. Surtout qu'il avait aperçu des traces de coups dans le dos d'Abyssinian. Ça dura, puis il fut proposé à Shuldig de passer une nuit avec le jouet du chef. Et il accepta, dévoré par la curiosité, et, il fallait admettre, l'inquiétude. Personne ne résistait longtemps à un tel traitement. Et personne n'en sortait intact.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour le convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas le baiser. Il endura ensuite avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas les noms d'oiseaux et l'acidité qu'Aya lui envoya à la figure. Tout cela pour finir difficilement par lui extraire quelques bribes d'information. A savoir;

Il était en mission.

Depuis trois mois.

Kritiker payait les soins et la sécurité de sa soeur dans le coma.

S'il avait refusé, Bombay aurait été obligé de prendre sa place.

Ils faillirent se battre quand le Weiss crut que le télépathe avait pitié de lui. Ce qui ravit Shuldig, bien qu'il se l'interdise. Abyssinian restait son ennemi, même s'il était presque ... content de le voir retrouver sa combativité.

Oui, tout s'était enchaîné.

Il y eut d'autres nuits. Shuldig avait peu à peu apprécié le mauvais caractère de son pseudo ennemi, et restait admiratif de cet assassin plus jeune que lui qui payait de son corps la santé de sa soeur, qui se sacrifiait sans hésitation pour la santé mentale et physique d'un de ses coéquipiers. Il le vit devenir de plus en plus apathique. Et pourtant Abyssinian ne se droguait pas. Pour ça aussi le télépathe était admiratif. Et une nuit, il se faufila dans les appartements du roux, attendit que le mafieux sorte de la chambre luxueuse. Il trouva le Weiss qui pleurait en silence. Du sang coulait entre ses jambes, et son dos était couvert d'hématomes. Shuldig vit l'autre s'empêcher de crier, quand il effleura son épaule pour le prévenir de sa présence. Il repartit.

Il repartit, sans comprendre pourquoi il aurait voulu emmener l'autre très loin, lui promettre que personne ne le toucherait plus, jamais plus. Alors il évita Aya pendant plus de quatre semaines. Il essayait d'ignorer l'esprit chancelant de son rival, rongé par cette envie de le protéger incompréhensible. Ignorer les propos graveleux et dégradants de ses collègues visant le jouet du chef. Il finit par en parler à Crawford, son amant. Crawford lui dit de faire comme il le souhaitait, et qu'il le préviendrait si une de ses visions concernerait Fujimiya.

Puis, à nouveau, un soir, son patron lui proposa une nuit avec Abyssinian. Il accepta.

Sitôt qu'il entra dans la chambre, Aya s'enferma dans la salle d'eaux attenante. Il n'y avait pas de verrous, mais Shuldig respecta sa volonté. Parce que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. A travers la porte, il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, il désespérait quand Aya commença à parler. Il parla durant des heures. Puis il se tut. Il sortit de son retranchement à l'aube. En voyant les yeux rougis et les cheveux ébouriffés, Shuldig prit dans ses bras le jeune homme. Le berça. Tendrement. Longtemps. Comme si Aya était un petit enfant effrayé. Même s'il n'en était pas un.

Suite à ça, pendant une semaine, personne ne revit Aya. Sauf son pseudo maitre. Lui, et le seul supérieur de cet homme. A partir du sixième jour, on ne vit plus ni le grand manitou, ni son sous-fifre, et bien sûr, ni Aya, qu'on ne voyait déjà plus depuis le début de la semaine. Shuldig restait à l'écoute, plus qu'inquiet. Crawford eut bientôt toutes les informations qu'il convoitait, et demanda à Shuldig de tuer le bras droit dont il recevait ses ordres, de rentrer ensuite. L'allemand eut enfin l'excuse voulue parfaite pour assassiner à tout va. Surtout ceux qui vantaient le petit cul et la bouche de suceuse de la pute des chefs.

Il finit sa tournée en dénichant l'adresse de l'appartement privé des deux mafieux.

L'appartement était vide, la chambre principale verrouillée. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, crochetée par le Schwarz, une puanteur abominable envahit toute l'habitation. Au milieu de la chambre, en travers du lit, gisait le premier cadavre. Il avait encore ses chaussettes. Le second avait été saigné comme un porc. Les cadavres avaient au moins trente-six heures. L'air surchauffé de la pièce avait dû les aider à se décomposer d'autant plus vite. Shuldig chercha leur meurtrier du regard. Le trouva. Nu, menotté, couvert de sang séché, les yeux vides. La tête aussi. Pas une pensée. Rien, le vide total. Mais le corps hurla quand Shuldig voulut le soulever. Il hurla jusqu'à s'évanouir d'épuisement. L'allemand faucha les clés d'une voiture qui trônaient dans un vide poche quelconque, enveloppa Aya dans un drap arraché à une armoire, et partit au garage de l'immeuble, empruntant l'ascenseur privé. Il rentra directement. Il passa sans un mot devant Crawford et Naoe venus l'accueillir. Shuldig baigna le corps souillé, le nettoya doucement, il ne voulait pas réveiller Fujimiya, et qu'il fasse une autre crise. Il le soigna encore plus délicatement, le déposa dans son lit, puis partit s'expliquer avec les autres Schwarz.

A son réveil, Aya demanda si c'était fini, le télépathe lui répondit que oui, et eut envie de pleurer pour la première fois depuis des années quand Aya lui demanda si c'était suffisant. Il le fit boire, et Aya se rendormit.

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, Aya lui demanda s'il était vraiment certain que c'était fini, et face à la réponse positive demanda s'il pouvait rentrer à la maison. Au Koneko. Shuldig attendit deux semaines, le temps que son corps ait à peu près guéri avant de le déposer en chemise-jean-baskets devant la boutique de fleurs.

Dès qu'il entra, il fut noyé sous un déluge de questions. Aya souriait au début, mais ses nerfs craquèrent sous l'interrogatoire interminable, et les mains de Ken et Ohmi qui ne cessait de le toucher comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

Au fil des jours il s'éloigna peu à peu de ses coéquipiers qui ne comprenaient pas son comportement.

Il y eut le "Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour toi, sale petit pédé ? Tu croyais que je n'avais pas compris ?" de Yohji.

L'indifférence totale de Manx qui se contenta de le sermonner sur le peu d'informations qu'il avait récupéré. Juste après, elle lui annonça froidement la mort de sa soeur, il y a deux mois. Enterrée dans la fosse commune.

Alors qu'Aya songeait avoir enfin trouvé le courage de se présenter devant elle, après sa longue mission.

Il resta inerte toute la nuit. Immobile ayant juste le réflexe mécanique de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ken et Ohmi essayèrent maladroitement de le réconforter. Aya fuit leurs mains pleines de condoléances et leurs bras emplis de compassion. Encore une fois, personne ne comprit. Sauf Shuldig, qui s'était promis de ne plus intervenir dans la vie de Fujimiya, qu'il puisse oublier ces horribles mois. Au moins essayer.

Il y eut la tentative de viol de Yohji, ivre, tout juste arrêtée par Ken. Aya dut expliquer le 'petite pute' lâché par Yohji. Il expliqua, en partie, à mi-mot. L'attirance de Ken pour son leader fut renforcée par cette faiblesse, et ce côté souffrant et torturé qui transparaissait. Il finit par se déclarer, jurant d'aller au rythme d'Aya. Aya pleurait encore sa soeur, ne dormait pas, poursuivi pas les cauchemars et les souvenirs. Malgré tout, il voulait passer au dessus de son traumatisme. Et Ken était attentionné. Doux. Il accepta d'essayer.

Deux mois plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, un hurlement mental fit bondir le télépathe qui se serait précipité chez les Weiss si Crawford ne l'avait pas retenu, aidé de Farfarello. Il se rangea aux arguments de son amant. Il le regretta. Crawford aussi.

Malgré toutes ses promesses, Ken n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, et son désir réfréné avait pris le pas. Au début, Aya avait tenté de se débattre. Les souvenirs revinrent en flash back. Il laissa son coéquipier se soulager avec son corps. Le lendemain, le roux rompit. Il commença alors à fuir Ken et toutes ses excuses.

Quelques semaines passèrent, avec lenteur.

Yohji rentra un soir, ayant un peu bu, mais encore lucide. Aya n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte. 'Sale pute. Sale pédé. Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pour combien d'autres avant moi as-tu ouvert les cuisses, hein ?' Et un sexe qui le défonçait, une fois encore. Et encore. Ça recommença le lendemain soir, alors qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de toute la journée. Huit heures plus tard, Ohmi trouva Aya les veines tranchées. Il lui avait fallu toute la nuit pour réussir à bouger, à attraper son katana et s'en servir. En vain. Ken et Ohmi le soignèrent. Sans l'emmener à l'hôpital. On poserait trop de questions, et eux-mêmes n'avaient pas toutes les réponses. Abyssinian comprit qu'on ne le laisserait pas partir. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

La semaine d'après ...

La semaine d'après, Manx arriva avec une mission pour Fujimiya.

'Kritiker pense que seule la première fois est difficile.'

Blanc.

Kritiker avait voulu le transformer en une pute assassine. Une putain de mante religieuse. L'esprit d'Aya était blanc. Devant son manque de réaction, la femme en tailleur rouge dut expliquer aux autres Weiss de quoi il retournait. Yohji partit sans un mot.

Ohmi ...

Ohmi cracha son dégoût.

'Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Je te croyais au dessus de ça ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ces hommes te .. toucher ? Et si ça trouve, Yohji avait raison ! Ça te plaît de ... De te faire baiser comme la dernière des trainées !"

Blanc.

Blanc.

Blanc, blanc, blanc.

Blanc.

Manx partit.

Shuldig entendit du cristal se briser, au moment même où Ohmi terminait sa tirade pleine d'incompréhension et de répulsion. Il entendit du cristal se briser, Manx s'en allant. Il fouilla aussitôt les esprits de la ville, aux alentours du Koneko, pour trouver celui de Manx. Fou d'inquiétude, il emprunta la moto de Farfarello, et se précipita à pleins gaz vers le Koneko. Fou d'inquiétude; et fou de rage.

Il était à mi-chemin quand Ken se décida à prendre Aya dans ses bras pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Sentant les bras autour de lui, les mains sur sa taille et le corps contre son dos, il hurla. De toutes ses forces. Parce que tout cela était trop insupportable. Trop dur. Trop.

Sur le chemin, Shuldig consulta les esprits des autres Weiss, et fut plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus furieux encore que contre les savants qui l'avaient utilisés, avant que Crawford ne vienne le délivrer. Il accéléra encore, en maudissant Ken, Yohji, Manx, Ohmi... Ohmi, putain ! Le gosse ne savait donc pas que son aîné avait pris sa place ? Et Sibérian ? Quant à Kudoh ... La moto rugit. Dans la boutique que fermait Yohji, il fut trop rapide pour les yeux du blond, et l'envoya contre un mur, traversant une étagère de bulbes de fleurs. Il se précipita au sous-sol. Ce fut comme si le son venait d'être branché à fond dans sa tête. Le long cri inhumain mental se joignit à ceux physiques qui l'assaillirent dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce de réunion insonorisée des Weiss.

Sibérian s'était éloigné d'Aya de deux pas, et ne comprit pas quand il fut attrapé au col et projeté contre un mur, renversant le vieux sofa sur son passage. . Shuldig assomma Aya d'une manchette, le récupérant dans ses bras. Le Weiss avait encore maigri. Trop maigri. Le télépathe était certain de pouvoir compter les côtes une à une.

'Ça va aller petit ange. Ça va aller. C'est fini, vraiment fini cette fois-ci. Je suis désolé mon cœur, mon tout petit cœur...'

Et Shuldig lui parla comme à un enfant, parce qu'on avait forcé Ran à grandir trop vite, et qu'on l'avait brisé en milles morceaux, irrévocablement.

Ohmi arriva, fléchettes à la main.

Et Shuldig lui cria sa colère, à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Aya. Aya si pur. Aya si brisé.

Il demanda à Bombay s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, s'il se rendait compte qu'Abyssinian avait fait cela pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire, et pour sa soeur, comment Kritiker le tenait par sa soeur ? S'il savait ce que c'était de se faire violer des mois durant, de se laisser violer des mois durant. D'être tout seul pour encaisser.

Ohmi essayait toujours de se persuader que le Schwarz avait tout inventé quand Shuldig partit, Aya en amazone entre ses bras. Il s'arrêta à un hôtel, à la sortie de la ville. Loua une chambre qu'il paya immédiatement, et coucha Aya. Aussitôt après, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains, et appela Crawford. Crawford qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre Aya, et de vérifier que ça pouvait aller, que ça allait. Il préférait ne pas voir son amant en face. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

'Shu, je suis désolé, crois-moi.'

L'allemand rit, acide. Très.

'J'étais jaloux...'

Shuldig rit à nouveau. Il ne ressentait strictement aucun désir pour le Weiss. Et même s'il avait eu besoin de temps pour cerner ses sentiments, Shuldig avait compris qu'Aya, d'ami, était passé à quelque chose comme un petit frère. Mais Crawford ne l'avais pas suffisamment cru. Crawford était trop jaloux. Trop possessif, trop exclusif. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu une seule raison d'être jaloux d'Abyssinian. D'Aya.

Finalement, il se décida à répondre à son amant.

'Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Brad. Il est détruit. Je ne peux pas, tu as été trop loin. Je t'aime.'

Il raccrocha. Eteignit son portable, puis le noya dans le lavabo. Ensuite, Shuldig abandonna ce qui fut un portable dernière génération pour rejoindre l'être qui dormait dans la pièce adjacente.

après s'être beaucoup retourné et un peu débattu contre un ennemi invisible, Aya ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, des larmes jaillirent des sombres améthystes éteintes. Le dos d'un doigt effleura sa joue. Il ne broncha pas.

-"Pardon mon cœur. Je suis désolé. Ça ne recommencera plus, petit ange. Je te le jure. Aya tourna la tête lentement. Epuisé d'espérer et de se battre pour se sortir de tout ce merdier. A cet instant, Shuldig ne fut plus que celui qui l'avait écouté toute une nuit derrière une porte. Celui, le seul, qui l'ait tenu et étreint sans jamais profiter de son corps.

- Tu m'emmènes loin de tout ça ? Emmène-moi loin d'eux. Je t'en prie...

- Dans les montagnes, petit ange ? Là où il n'y a personne ?

- S'il te plaît...

- D'accord mon cœur. Dors un peu et on y va, promis."

Et à force de douceur, Shuldig apprivoisa petit à petit Aya, sans jamais l'appeler ni Ran, ni Fujimiya, ni Abyssinian, évitant même souvent 'Aya', pour ne pas faire remonter les souvenirs d'avant. Il apprit qu'Aya avait besoin qu'il tienne sa main, pour être sûr d'être là avec lui, et pas juste dans un rêve. Pour être sûr que c'était vraiment fini. Le télépathe apprit aussi à gérer les crises d'angoisse, les crises de souvenirs, les crises de culpabilités, les crises de nerfs, à sentir les cauchemars de son protégé.

*****

Une main effleure du bout des doigts les joues de Shuldig. Le télépathe sursaute. Cette fois, c'est lui qui a laissé les souvenirs l'envahir et prendre le pas sur la réalité. Il voit le regard gris-violet qui le fixe avec inquiétude. Et crainte ... la crainte, cette foutue crainte qu'il n'a jamais réussi à effacer de l'esprit d'Aya. La crainte envers tous les êtres humains. Shuldig lui sourit, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus, et le laisse essuyer ses larmes sans bouger. Aya initie tellement peu les contacts.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il est temps de s'arrêter. D'ailleurs, l'ancien Weiss fatigue et trébuche sans arrêt depuis un moment. Shuldig pose avec soulagement son sac sous hêtre, à quelques mètres du sentier, et s'adosse au large tronc. A nouveau Aya n'est plus que crainte et méfiance. Shuldig tapote l'herbe à côté de lui, et voit l'ancien assassin aux cheveux rouges s'approcher centimètre après centimètre, et s'asseoir contre lui, épaule contre épaule.

-"C'est l'heure de manger, petit ange."

Il y eut un regard, presque un regard de reproche.

-"Tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était rien. Des mauvais souvenirs. C'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord mon cœur ?"

Aya baisse la tête et sa main vient chercher celle de Shuldig, moitié pour se rassurer, moitié pour lui dire qu'il comprend et qu'il veut l'aider. Qu'il est là, lui aussi. C'est une autre chose que Shuldig regrette; Aya ne parle plus. Ou si peu. Peut-être une monosyllabe de temps à autres. Shuldig a appris à déchiffrer les regards et les expressions de son compagnon, sans avoir plus besoin de lire son esprit. C'est un soulagement, car les pensées d'Aya sont sombres et pleines de désespoir. Difficilement supportables. Sa tête est un enfer. Et pourtant Aya reste à l'écoute, terriblement attentif à son environnement, sur ses gardes. C'est comme si la mort de sa soeur a soufflé toute la colère, toute la haine, tout le ressentiment qu'il possédait, ou aurait possédé. Shuldig est trop conscient qu'à la place du jeune homme qui grignote près de lui, cet être si délicat et si piétiné, la rage et la haine l'aurait aigri, et il n'aurait pas pardonné aux hommes en général, sans même parler de ses coéquipiers. Il serait devenu fou, se serait vengé. Pas Aya.

Aya s'était brisé, Aya avait sombré dans le désespoir, et l'angoisse, la terreur permanente que ça recommence. Une sorte de résignation, sans arriver à s'y tenir, parce qu'on ne peut pas se résigner totalement à ça.

Shuldig recouvre d'une couverture en polaire son protégé qui s'est endormi contre son épaule et qui frissonne. A travers le feuillage, les rayons du soleil caressent les deux garçons. Sa main tenant toujours celle d'Aya, Shuldig s'endort doucement, avec ce pressentiment que leur voyage, leur fuite en avant est bientôt finie, qu'ils s'arrêteront bientôt dans les montagnes.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyni: Vingt deux pages manuscrites … En deux jours ….

Tyani: *_sifflote innocemment_*

Tyni: Tapées et corrigées en quelques heures de plus. Et un fou armé d'un katana aux cheveux rouges qui veut, je cite, me descendre, m'abattre, me transformer en viande hachée, me couper les mains …

Tyani: Comme d'hab' *_sifflote toujours_*

Tyni: … Et tout ça c'est ta faute.

Tyani: Pour une fois que je m'amuse

Tyni: …

**

* * *

**

**Tyanilisha  
**


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Non, le chalet m'appartient pas non plus.

Auteure: Moi toute seule comme une grande.

Couple: Crawford x Shuldig. Mais si, mais si.

Résumé: Ils ont trouvé refuge dans la montagne. Mais si Aya est devenu … hem … craintif et asocial, Shuldig malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, a besoin de contact humain. Et Aya le sait pertinemment. Et il refuse que Shuldig se sacrifie pour lui. Conclusion: appeler celui qui manque vraiment à Shuldig … Dire que ça a l'air simple comme ça.

Note: Je tiens à signaler qu'Aya était censé aller se suicider, quand il s'enfuit, quand l'autre abruti débarque. Mais j'avais des envies d'happy end, donc bon.

* * *

**Comme du cristal qui se brise  
**

Epilogue

-"...

- Allô ?

- ...

- Allô ?

- ...

- Je vais raccrocher.

- Attends !"

Le cri est rauque et suppliant. Crawford jurerait que la personne au bout du fil pleure. Le numéro est masqué.

-"Qui est à l'appareil ?

- ...

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- ...

- Répondez !

- A ..."

La voix s'étrangle, comme incapable de continuer.

-"C'est un canular ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est cela ?

- ... Pardon ...

- Alors quoi ?!?

- C'est ... Tu lui manques, il a besoin de toi.

- Comment ?

- Shuldig ! Il ... Il a besoin de toi.

-ABYSSINIAN ?!?"

Il y eut un bruit de sanglot, un gémissement étouffé, puis l'interlocuteur de l'oracle raccrocha.

*****

C'est Shuldig qui avait installé le téléphone. En cas d'urgence, le plus proche village est à deux heures de marche, et leur chalet n'est accessible qu'à pied, ou peut-être en hélicoptère. Il était abandonné, et ils ont passés plusieurs moi à le retaper. Aya étant en permanence fatigué, il avait retrouvé une santé fragile mais correcte en même temps que le chalet devenait habitable, voire même confortable. Retrouver une santé était passé par reprendre quelques kilos, et passer de squelettique à maigre et émacié.

Shuldig le laissait seul, une fois par semaine, pour descendre au village se ravitailler et depuis peu vendre des bouquets de fleurs séchées et des flacons d'huiles extraites de plantes. Étonnant ce qu'Aya avait appris avec son ex-couverture de fleuriste.

Cette semaine, Shuldig part au village pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Depuis le coup de fil, de fait, mais il l'ignore. Il y a quinze jours, quand il est rentré, il a trouvé son protégé aphone à force d'hurler, tremblant et recroquevillé, les mains sur les oreilles, les ongles rentrés dans la chair avaient faits perlés quelques gouttes de sang. Depuis, il ne l'a plus quitté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, à sa façon, Aya l'a convaincu de retourner au village, l'assurant que tout irait bien pour lui. Ils ont besoin de remplir les réserves mises à mal par ces deux semaines. Et Shuldig a besoin de discuter, d'échanger avec d'autres personnes, Shuldig a besoin de sociabilité. Et Aya le sait, et en tient compte, malgré l'avis de son protecteur sur la question.

Dès qu'il est suffisamment loin, Aya s'oblige à approcher le téléphone. Les cris et le ton polaire du leader des Schwarz sont encore trop présents dans sa tête, appelant d'autres souvenirs.

-"...

- Allô ?

- ...

- Ab-

- Oui, coupe Aya, pour ne surtout pas entendre son ancien nom de code.

- ...

- Juste Aya. Je ...

- Tu avais parlé de Shuldig ?"

Crawford se retient d'hurler sur le Weiss, inquiet et angoissé. Et pressé, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de celui qui fut son amant, et qu'il n'a pas encore cessé d'aimer, loin de là.

-"Tu lui manques.

- Il va bien ? Vous allez bien ?

- ...

- ...

- Tu lui manques, il a besoin de toi. Tu l'aimes, non ?"

La voix, rauque tremble de plus en plus. Que l'oracle réponde vite...

-"Oui, il me manque aussi."

L'aveu lui coûte, mais Crawford ferait n'importe quoi pour garder l'ancien Weiss en ligne, encore un peu. Avoir encore des nouvelles de Shuldig.

-"Tu viendrais ?

- ..."

Le brun est juste ... juste .... juste complètement abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que ... ?

-"S'il te plaît, pour lui ...

- Bien sûr. Où ?

- Seul ? Je ... t'en supplie ..."

A présent Crawford entend clairement son interlocuteur pleurer. Il se demande combien l'appeler a-t'il coûter au Weiss. A Aya.

-"Oui, seul. Je te le jure.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui."

Aya réagit comme un enfant méfiant et acculé, pourtant, une fois que l'oracle a confirmé sa promesse de venir seul, il donne le nom de la montagne, le nom du village, indique le chemin du chalet. Il remercie l'autre, et raccroche. La voix de l'homme fait remonter trop de choses. Mais il pense à remettre le bout de papier sur lequel est inscrit le numéro de Crawford dans la table de nuit de son colocataire, avant de s'effondrer, en boule, se mordant les lèvres à en saigner. Les images reviennent le visiter impitoyablement.

Il reste plusieurs jours les nerfs à fleur de peau, sursautant au moindre bruit.

*****

Crawford est venu au village en voiture, malgré le mauvais état des routes. Il a troqué son costume pour un pantalon de toile et un pull. Il arrive au chalet en milieu d'après midi. Dehors, profitant du soleil, un jeune homme trie des plantes étalées sur un drap blanc usé. Il est fin, trop mince. Ses cheveux rouges forment un carré à peu près droit qui encadre son visage avec douceur. Sa peau a tout juste assez de couleur pour ne pas être confondue avec celle d'un cadavre. Soudain, il se fige, lève la tête et aperçoit le visiteur. Ce visiteur qu'il a lui-même invité. Celui-ci s'approche, Aya recule, et même à plusieurs mètres, Crawford le voit trembler. Pourtant, il désigne la maison derrière lui avant de reculer encore et de s'enfuir. En quelques secondes, il a disparu.

Crawford entre dans le chalet, et peu importe si c'est un piège, parce que celui qu'il aime y est sûrement. Étrangement, il est persuadé que son ancien ennemi ne lui a pas menti.

A peine entré, il entend la voix de Shuldig qui chante en faisant la vaisselle.

-"Shu ..."

Le verre se fracasse au sol, et le roux se retourne pour voir Crawford qui pleure de joie et de soulagement. Et il ne se calme pas quand son amant l'enlace en respirant avidement son odeur, et l'embrasse.

Après un moment, Shuldig se recule, inquiet.

-"Où est Aya ?

- Il s'est enfui en me voyant.

- Il ne supporte aucune présence ... Sauf la mienne.

- C'est lui qui m'a contacté. Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé mon numéro.

- Lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il était dans un était pareil ... Oh, Aya..."

Et Crawford voit son amant s'asseoir, les yeux brillants, pleins d'eau. Il se penche, et Shuldig se jette à son cou. Ils tombent au sol, jambes entremêlées, visages à peine distants.

Shuldig l'embrasse encore, en souriant, en pleurant aussi, un peu.

-"Tu ne vas pas le chercher? demande l'oracle,

- Non. Tu ne sais pas combien ça a dû lui coûter pour que tu soies là aujourd'hui. La meilleure manière de dire merci, c'est d'en profiter. Je sentirais, s'il est en danger. Il reviendra plus tard."

*****

Le soleil se lève quand Aya revient au chalet. Il est exténué, n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il se faufile jusqu'au grenier où sèchent ses plantes. Il sait que Crawford est toujours là. Ça veut dire que Shuldig doit être heureux. pourtant quand Crawford ouvre la porte du grenier, dans l'intention de discuter avec lui et de le remercier, Aya ne peut pas s'empêcher d'hurler. Les souvenirs d'avant remontent, pulvérisent ses maigres barrières, et il sent à nouveau les corps contre le sien, les voix salaces, ses corps qui le forçaient, le dégoût.

En quelques secondes Shuldig est réveillé, il s'habille et monte dans le grenier, bouscule son amant resté sur le pas de la porte, choqué, et s'arrête enfin à genoux près d'Aya qui crie toujours, de moins en moins fort. Sa voix ne tient pas l'effort, il n'utilisent jamais ses cordes vocales de son plein gré, ou presque jamais.

-"C'est fini, mon ange, c'est fini. Chut ... Tu sais que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te toucher ... Je suis là, mon cœur, calme-toi, je te protège petit ange ..."

Sans s'arrêter de parler, il attend qu'Aya fasse le dernier pas pour le rejoindre, pour ne pas empirer la situation. Situation qui parait durer des heures, jusqu'à ce que finalement une main glacée se glisse dans la sienne, lui permettant d'attirer son protégé dans son giron, l'enlacer et le bercer.

-"C'est ça, mon cœur chéri, c'est fini. Tout va bien, tout va bien."

Crawford, à demi-caché derrière la porte, est totalement oublié, alors qu'un long moment après Aya se dégage un peu et tousse, forçant sa voix, une voix que Shuldig n'a pas entendu depuis des semaines. Tout juste un murmure douloureux, un désolé effrayant accompagné de nouvelles larmes.

-"Désolé pour quoi ? Crawford ? Petit ange, ne t'excuses pas. C'est moi qui te remercies. Ne pleure pas mon cœur ... Tout va bien ... C'est pas grave ..."

Crawford s'en va à ce moment-là, furieux contre lui-même, contre les autres, contre les Weiss, Kritiker, la mafia, ce monde de merde. Il comprend enfin ce que Shuldig lui a dit un soir, au téléphone.

Il est détruit.

Comment peut-on détruire un être humain à ce point ? Comment peut-il arriver à survivre malgré tout ?

En revoyant le visage aux yeux gris violacé immenses, le visage si pâle, si effrayé, si terrorisé, si vide, quelque part, le Schwarz comprend son amant et l'attachement que celui-ci a développé vis à vis d'Abyssinian. Au moins un peu.

Plus tard, dehors ...

-"Il dort ?

- Oui. Mais ça ne va pas durer. Les cauchemars, précise le télépathe face à l'air interrogatif de son amant. Il m'a dit de te dire de revenir souvent.

- Pardon ? Tu as vu sa réaction face à moi ?

- ... et il te remercie d'être venu. Il est vraiment adorable. Un ange.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pour moi, Brad, il fait ça pour moi, et pour toi. Il a compris que j'avais terriblement besoin de toi. Que c'était réciproque. Alors il est prêt à se sacrifier encore, si ça peut nous rendre heureux.

- ...

- Alors oui, tu le terrifies. Oui, tu fais remonter des souvenirs atroces. Mais si tu ne reviens pas, il prendra sur lui, et il t'appellera. Peu importe combien ça lui est insupportable.

- C'est inattendu..."

Shuldig éclate de rire, le même rire qu'il y a deux ans, ce rire acide à faire fondre peau et os.

-"Joue pas au con. Approche-le, touche-le, et je te jure, Brad, je te jure que plus jamais tu ne me reverras, et je m'arrangerais pour que tu ailles en enfer.

- Parce que tu ne me tuerais pas ?

- Tu es vraiment con, Darling. Je t'aime. Arrête tes bêtises, et reviens vite.

- Alors, à bientôt."

Shuldig acquiesce, l'embrasse et retourne dans le chalet. Il entend déjà Aya se débattre dans son sommeil.

*****

Trois ans après, Crawford vit avec eux. Aya s'est peu à peu habitué à lui, à dépasser les souvenirs que sa présente suscite. Et quand les nuits se font trop sombres, trop affreuses, emplies de rire pervers, d'insultes, de mains baladeuses, de viols et de trahison, il accepte en plus de la présence de Shuldig, celle de son amant. Peu à peu aussi, Crawford s'est attaché au protégé de son amant, et le protège avec lui, essayant de lui rendre des miettes de sourires.

De temps à autres, Jei et Nagi passent. Jamais longtemps, leur présence est quasi insupportable à Aya qui prend sur lui comme il peut, et tente de cacher les crises d'angoisse qu'ils provoquent involontairement. Parce qu'ils sont la famille de Crawford et de Shuldig. Alors quand ils viennent, il s'enferme dans son grenier. Jusqu'à leur départ.

*****

Ce soir, ils dorment à la belle étoile. L'été est chaud, mais pas encore étouffant, et ils en profitent pour voyager un peu dans les montagnes, allant jusqu'à s'éloigner de trois ou quatre jours de marche du chalet. Randonnant avec lenteur, Aya n'a jamais récupéré un poids normal et garde une santé définitivement fragile.

Recouvert d'une couverture en polaire blanche, Aya dort, justement, la tête sur les cuisses de Shuldig.

Shuldig caresse les fins cheveux rouges de son ange, et profite du bras de son amour autour de sa taille, il a niché sa tête sur l'épaule de Crawford, dans le creux de son cou, et Crawford a posé sa tête sur la sienne. Shuldig sourit.

Maintenant, tout va bien.

Même si Aya n'ira jamais plus totalement bien, ange brisé à jamais, comme du cristal.

Même si Crawford est obligé de s'absenter parfois de longues semaines pour gérer ses affaires, Farfarello, Naoe, ce que ses visions lui annoncent.

Même.

_**Maintenant, tout va bien. **_

_Fin_

* * *

Tyani: Pourquoi cette horrible happy end ? Pourquoi en pas m'avoir laissée suicider Abyssinian à la première vistie de l'autre shnocdu ? Pourquoiiiiiiiiiii ?

Tyni: M'enfin ! On va pas encore faire une deathfic !

Tyani : … Je suis martyrisée …

Tyni: … Et moi donc … *se retourne* Oui ? Ah, Aya … Et si tu posais ce katana ? Non ? Vraiment ? Vraiment, vraiment ? Oups ?

Tyani: Oups …

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
